Mark Resh (2Cents)
Name: Mark Resh Gender: Male Age: 32 Element: Metal(Electric) Signature Spells: Magnetism: (Metal/Electric) Mark draws any specific metal object towards him at a certain speed, based on how magnetic the object is. Metal Articulating: (Metal) Mark can completely reform any metal of a hardness(Moh’s) of 1.5 or less, and bend any metal of 2.5 or less without too much effort. Only works if Mark is touching the metal. Taser Touch: (Electric) Mark can convey anywhere from 1 V to 10 kV to an object from his hands. Amps can range from 1 to really any amount, but too much will kill Mark quickly. Starting Weapons: 2 hook swords: Mark’s signature weapons, used more often than his magic. They are made of steel, with a cobalt core.(Note: Cobalt is the strongest naturally occurring ferromagnetic metal) Mark is extremely good with these weapons, able to perform the most advanced techniques easily. A 1kg tin rod: Because tin has a hardness of 1.5, Mark can manipulate it to make most simple weapons. An Enchanted Tanto: The Japanese short sword, often called a knife, that is similar to a katana but shorter. This one has the ability to make anyone who it comes in contact with lose the ablity to clot blood for a short time. Does not stack.(So I couldnt slash someone multiple times and have them not clot forever) Does not work against magical forms of healing, or sealing the wound entirely. Description: Mark is on the tall side, at 6’ 1", and weighs 140 lbs. Being an excellent swordsman, Mark is strong and flexible. He has green eyes and short black hair. Mark is clever, has extremely sharp reflexes, and is prone to periods of intense anger. Basically, kinda goes all bipolar on people when they make him angry. Otherwise, Mark is calm and calculating. Clothes: Mark wears jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt all of the time. He also wears a belt with a Tanto sheath on it, and a long container for the rod clipped on. Bio: Mark grew up as a swordsman. Gifted with the abilities of his father, he surpassed his notorious father’s skill when he was 14. Mark never knew what his dad did, until it was too late to do anything about it. One day when Mark was 15, he came home from practice carrying his bokuto to find his parents dead on the floor. A lone assassin was leaning on the counter, engrossed in a note he was writing. Mark does not remember what happened next, but the official police report included something like this: “The man, after killing the notorious ex-assassin John Resh and his spouse, was apparently stumbled upon by another person, presumed to be the couple’s son, and beaten to death with a blunt object. I would like to note that a piece of a broken bokken, or bokuto, was found on the floor near the victim, with multiple splinters imbedded in the mans skull. I would also like to note that is takes massive force to break a bokken. A few objects were missing from the house, including two hook swords specially made for metal users, thought to have belonged to Mr. Resh during his time as an assassin.” Mark immediately fled the scene after taking the hook swords, and after 3 years he joined an elite assassination group, mostly as a way to find who ordered the murder of his parents. He has stayed there since, and has recently found some information to help find the man. Category:Characters